We found each other in the dark
by fashiongirl97
Summary: Years ago, they had burnt that church to the ground for that missions. Now she's gone, died in a blaze of bullets. He stands here infront of the church and relives each of those memories. Remembers her and all she did. He bids a final farewell.


_Disclaimer: I don't own ncis_

_I only heard this song about half an hour ago but after listening to it and reading the lyrics it screamed this story so here you go…_

_Song: We found each other in the dark by City and Colour_

_**I heard the church bells from afar**__**  
><strong>__**But we found each other in the dark**__**  
><strong>__**And when the smoke does finally pass**__**  
><strong>__**We will rise above all the ash**_

_*The church bells rang out as Jenny Shepard ran around the side of the gothic Parisian church. It was a beautiful building with architecture to take one's breath away in an instant. Now though, in the dark of night, running away from an armed drugs dealer was not the time to appreciate it. She ran to the front and saw a familiar figure in the front. Uncharacteristically he was looking around in a nervous style. When he saw her he came running over. "You lose him?" he questioned nerves obvious in her. _

"_Yes." She replied, much calmer than him. He looked deep in her eyes, worry in his eyes. "I'm fine Jethro, I promise. The cover story ready?"_

"_Electric heater by the curtain, there'll be a fire in no time, and we were never here." She smiled at him and they walked away from the soon to be no more church. _

_**Cuz were gonna live**__**  
><strong>__**We're gonna live **__**  
><strong>__**At last**_

Even in the dark they would always be able to find each other, no matter what. They'd rise from whatever. When everything came falling down around their feet they'd rise from the ashes just as strong as ever.

_**So bright, the flames burn in our hearts**__**  
><strong>__**That we found each other in the dark**__**  
><strong>__**The beast, out in the wilderness**__**  
><strong>__**We are fighting to survive and clam the less**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

_*That image, the sight of the burning church. The dead bodies held within…it was still stuck in her mind. It was the job, she knew that, but no matter what anyone said it never got any easier and she hoped it never would. Now, the pair were, in a new country, living under a new identity. Like they were in the wilderness, and their mission was a beast, about to turn it all upside down. Only for them, their love was about to be turned upside down. *_

_**Cuz were gonna live**__**  
><strong>__**We're gonna live **__**  
><strong>__**Like the rest**_

Back then they could find each other even in the dark, now though, now that was a completely different scene. These days they just fought. Fought to help keep up the act of agent/director. To pretend they never meant anything to each other, to survive and clam the rest.

_**Through the black soulless water**__**  
><strong>__**And the cold lonely air**__**  
><strong>__**On the rock restless seas**__**  
><strong>__**The vessel in deep disrepair**_

Through dark waters they travelled over the years, losing their rules and finding themselves, only to lose their hearts and souls one more. As he stood outside the same Parisian church they'd burnt to the ground all those years ago, the cold air felt oh so lonely now that she was gone.

_**And I swore they started singin'**__**  
><strong>__**But they'd all rejoice**__**  
><strong>__**I can still hear your voic**__**e**_

As the wind blew he could have sworn he heard a choir begin to sing. Like angels welcoming her into their wings, into their homes. All rejoicing as such a wonderful woman joined them. As he stood there though, he could have sworn he heard her voice rustling through the tree's saying the exact thing she'd said back then…_"I'm fine Jethro, I promise."_

___**Then I heard the church bells from afar**__**  
><strong>__**But we found each other in the dark.**_

She may be gone, but as the church bells began to play, their spirits from all those years ago walked away hand in hand. He though, he walked away with his memories. She would never be forgotten. _**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

_Thanks for all your reviews so far!_

_Please leave me another one, I'd really appreciate it!_

_Thanks!_

_xXx_


End file.
